Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for marking a commercial article.
In the sector of the sale of commercial articles in shops, it is known to use devices in two parts fixed to the articles in order to identify/mark them and/or to protect them against theft.
Description of Related Art
Such devices generally comprise two parts including a first part that includes a spike intended to be inserted in an orifice of a second part. The second part includes means for locking the spike in order to prevent its withdrawal once it has been inserted in the orifice.
Such a device is more particularly used by piercing the commercial article with the spike of the first part and inserting this spike in the orifice of the second part in order to lock it there.
The article is therefore trapped between the two parts of the device until it reaches the checkout of the shop.
The device may bear information identifying/marking the article such as information on the article and/or the trade mark under which is sold.
The device may include one or more anti-theft security members. For example, such members cooperate with gates located at the entrances and exits of the shop in order to detect any attempt to remove the article from the shop fraudulently and to emit an alarm.
Although satisfactory, these devices are however not suitable for fixing to articles that are only slightly or not at all suitable for being pierced by a spike, such as sports shoes, leather goods such as belts, handbags, etc.